


Strawberries (Q2 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Strawberries (Q2 2014)

“How long have you been awake?”  
“36 hours.”

*

“Yama-Chan is asleep on the sofa. As much as I want to do something to wake him up for the camera, I feel bad. He’s been so tired.” Says Keito.

*

Yamada quietly opens the front door.

“Tadaima…” He says weakly and creeps into the sitting room.

His mother is sitting on the sofa, with a magazine in her hand and the TV playing quietly on the background.

“Oakeri.” His mother smiles, stands up from the sofa and walks towards the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat?” He shakes his head and puts his bag on one of the kitchen chairs. “Are you sure?” He nods. “I guess the strawberries can stay in the fridge for another day...”  
“You brought strawberries?” Yamada asks, reaching to the fridge.  
“YUTO brought strawberries.” his mother answers. “He knows you are coming back here tonight because you’re filming nearby and he said I need a son in my life so he’d be a stand-in until you’re back. He actually helped Misaki with her homework and did the dusting on all the high surface tops as well whilst he’s at it.”  
“Are we talking about the same person? Yuto dusting?” his mother nods. A massive box of strawberries stares at him when he opens the fridge. He smiles and reaches out for a strawberry. “Sweet.” He smiles, reaches out for another one.  
“Shouldn’t you wash your hands first?” His mother asks, her eyebrow raises the same way as Yamada’s.  
“I just wanted a strawberry.” He pouts, picks up his bag.  
“…Or two.”  
“Okasan, you didn’t need to stay up to wait for me.”  
“I worry about you.” She smiles. “You work very long hours and I don’t get to see much of you now that you’ve moved out, except for when you stay over for your convenience.”  
“Good night Okasan.” He says instead, hugging her mother tight before heading up the stairs towards his room. “Sorry if I worry you.”  
“By the way…” his mother wants to say, but Yamada has already disappeared round the corner of the stairs upstairs. She hears his bedroom door open and then he let out a little scream, but stops himself half way through. She shakes her head.

*

Yamada opens the door to his room, and as he reaches for the light switch, something stirs on his bed. There is also a massive lump by his wardrobe that he doesn’t know what it is. He lets out a tiny scream before covering his own mouth.  
When his eyes eventually adjust to the darkness of his bedroom, he realises he knows the silhouette on his bed.  
There is only one person that is tall enough to take up that much space in his bed, and would take up his whole bed when he is not at home.

_“You need a double bed.”_  
_“You need to stop falling asleep in my bed.”_

_Two days later…_  
_“Sweden is a great place for music. Sweden has amazing song writer. Sweden however, has no idea how to make furniture. How on earth do people know how to put these together with no words in the instructions?” Yamada mumbles, hoping whatever he is screwing on is the right one and the bed won’t fall apart half way through the night._

Yamada sighs.  
He nearly ends up waking up the idiot that is currently asleep in his bed.  
His mother could have said something.  
He climbs onto his bed and kneels next to Yuto’s ear.

“You better be not taking up the whole bed when I finish my shower.” Yamada whispers.

He pulls out some clean underwear from his drawers and heads towards the bathroom.  
He stands under the shower and let the water rushes down his shoulder blades to release some tension on his back.  
He’s been working for three days straight and has about 6 hours of sleep in total. He has the rest of the week off (two days), he is planning to sleep through it.  
Yuto is still very much asleep when he walks back into the bedroom.  
He is sleeping on his front, one arm under his face, and the other one stretches out onto the other side of the bed, but at least he isn’t sleeping diagonally on his bed.  
He has moved onto one side of the bed instead.  
His side.

_“Yama-chan!” Yuto sings as he bounces through his door. “Ohhh! Double bed!” He flies onto the double bed, marginally misses smashing into Yamada and rolls towards the window. “My side of the bed.”_  
_“You don’t have a ‘side’ on my bed.” Yamada smirks._  
_“You got a double bed so we don’t have to cramp onto your old bed.” Yuto says, still rolling around on the bed. “You loooovvvvveeeeeee me!”_  
_“Baka.” Yamada grabs one of his pillows and throws it at the moving Yuto._

“Baka.” Yamada mumbles and gets into bed next to him. As if Yuto was awake, he turns and faces Yamada. Yamada turns his head to look at Yuto.  
“You’re one gook looking dork, you know that?”

Yamada hasn’t seen a quiet Yuto for a long time. Admittedly, a quiet Yuto is never a good sign – either he is having one of his down times, or he is planning something.  
Yuto is always running around, overactive and jumping and being everywhere at the same time when the group is working together.  
When he eventually does stop, the camera is usually in front of his face, and as he gets more into photography, the bigger (and sometimes longer) the lens get.  
Then he sits down and bends over the little screen on the back of the camera with JUMP around him.  
And even Yamada would stand behind him to look at the photos.  
Yamada hardly gets to his see face anymore.  
He is always amazed how handsome Yuto is.  
Yuto was the first person to talk to him after all.

Yamada turns his head when someone taps him on his shoulder.  
“Are you going this way? Let’s walk together!” Yuto smiles, casually throws his arm round Yamada’s shoulder.  
Yamada isn’t quite sure how to react. He remembers seeing his face popping through one of the thick curtains from behind with Yabu and Hikaru.  
He knows the latter two because they were at Kinki Kids concert, which his mum took him to before.  
But he doesn’t know who the other person was - the one that is about the same height as he is, but obviously already a junior.

His baby face has lost the chubby cheeks and become more chiseled.  
His large eyes has lengthened and lost the round shape, but he never lost the mole right beneath the left eye and the trails that leads down to his collar bone, and he just looks even more attractive.  
His voice has lost the huskiness of it and it’s now clear and sharp, though sometimes it still breaks when he gets excited.  
And when did he start growing so tall?  
Was it when they stop talking?  
And why is he still growing?  
Aren’t boys supposed to stop growing at 21?  
He pinches his own cheeks.  
He has lost the chubby face too, and his nose has become more prominent, but nothing like Yuto’s.  
He reaches out and starts tracing the bridge of his nose.  
There is a little clink that he is pretty sure it wasn’t there when they were little.  
He gently pokes the moles on his cheek that lead towards his neck, and down to his collarbone.

“You geeky ikemen.” Yamada whispered.

He gently glides his finger across Yuto’s lips.  
Those lips that says the silliest but the most adorable words.  
Those lips that comes out with the dorkiest facts, and sings some of the most beautiful songs.  
Those lips that keeps telling him how amazing he is, and how much he loves him.  
Then he touches his eyebrows, and he smiles.  
It’s nearly time to pluck his eyebrows again.  
Maybe Yuto would let him do it.  
He rests his palm on his cheek and feels the heat radiates off Yuto’s face.  
Yuto has always been patient with Yamada.  
He lets Yamada do everything at his own pace.  
He never rushes him, and he never slows him down.  
He is always with Yamada every step of his way.  
They have had their misunderstanding, but that is all in the past now.  
They have learnt to talk about everything and anything, never hide anything from each other, and never lie to each other.  
They understand each other with just one look, or even just one touch.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.” says Yamada quietly, poking at each of the moles on Yuto’s cheeks.  
“Whatever it is, it’s not this.” Yuto answers. Yamada jumps away, but Yuto has always put his arm round his waist to stop him from falling out of his bed.  
“You’re supposed to be asleep.”  
“I was.” Yuto murmurs. “When the person next to you supposedly is going to bed, but he is just jabbering away, it’s hard to stay asleep.”  
“How much did you hear?”  
“Well I heard you called me a Baka, then a handsome dork and a geeky ikemen. Was there anything before that?” Yuto reaches out and pokes Yamada’s cheek.” Oh and you were harassing my face.” Yuto grabs Yamada’s right hand. “And my lips.”  
“I wasn’t harassing your face.” Yamada blushes.  
“Then just my lips then.” Yuto kisses every finger, and then his palm. “And it was definitely this tiny little hand that was harassing me.”  
“I don’t have little hands.” Yamada pulls out his hand from Yuto’s and pouts, turns his back towards Yuto. “And you need to plug your eyebrows.”  
“You were thinking about that?” Yuto asks, quickly move backwards. “No one is going anywhere near my eyebrow. For all I care they can become all bushy and ugly.”  
“It has been nearly 6 weeks.” Yamada answers. “You can’t just hide them behind your hair.”  
“You haven’t attacked Chii’s eyebrows. Leave mine alone.”  
“No one dares to touch Chii in case of being assaulted verbally.” Yamada says. “And I don’t care what Chii’s eyebrows look like. In fact, he can be all hairy and messy looking, just so that I’d look better.”  
“Go to bed.” Yuto mumbles, knowing he is not going to win this argument. “You need the rest.” He hopes Yamada will forget all about it the next morning. He moves closer to Yamada and pulls him into his arms, spooning him from behind. Yamada settles himself in Yuto’s embrace, and slots one of his legs between Yuto’s.

The two of them are quiet. Yamada intertwines his fingers with Yuto’s hand, the one that has been resting on his arm.

“Thank you for the strawberries.” Yamada turns his head and pecks his lips and turns his head back quickly. Good thing it’s dark and Yuto can’t see his burning cheeks.  
“You’re welcome.” Yuto whispers into Yamada’s hair and buries his nose there. “Welcome home.”


End file.
